LemonAid Disaster
by Inked Bandit
Summary: Axel never knew lemons were acidic and could cause your eyeball some hurt. Oh well live and learn. Edited.


Limon-Aid Disaster

**A/n. This might not be what you expected.**

**Axel **

"Roxas!" I yelled entering the apartment.

"What!" He yelled back from the computer.

"Go to the store!" I yelled.

"Go yourself!" he said surfing the web for new skate boards on e-bay.

"Well we need lemons, and lots of em," I said, entering the kitchen.

"Okay why, just why." Roxas said entering the kitchen, I opened my mouth for an explanation.

"No, never mind I don't even want to know." he said walking out of the kitchen.

"On second thought do tell me why, just tell me what's going on in your head cause no one else in this universe knows." Roxas said coming back into the kitchen.

"Well-" Roxas cut me off again.

"You owe Cloud gil don't you," he said it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"For what?" he asked, did he really not know?

"To buy more mountain dew and Pringles," I said.

"Why am I not surprised," Roxas said with a sigh.

"Just please go get me some lemons, I'll be your best friend." I said in a sing song tone, Roxas just stood there staring at me blankly.

"Yeah I'll pass," he said.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"No you come on." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"If you don't I'll tell Demyx you ate his potato salad."

"But that was you," Roxas said. He had me there.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't the one who forgot to feed his gold fish," I said.

"Yeah you were," Roxas said eating some gold fish. Well crap.

"Fine, but I'm most definite I wasn't the one who lost his neopets password, and let all his neopets starve to death," I said, Roxas stopped munching.

"Fine," he said grabbing his coat.

"But I don't wanna know what you're going to do with them," Roxas said slamming the door.

One Trip To The Store Later

"What the heck are you going to do with them?" Roxas asked picking up a lemon.

"Careful, Careful you don't want to disturb the juice." I said taking the Lemon carefully out of his hand.

"What?" Roxas said shaking his head.

"Oh I read on wiki that you can disturb the juice in the lemon, and that makes them more dry or something," I said.

"And you wonder why every one thinks you're so politically incorrect," Roxas said.

"Oh shut up and get a pitcher," I said.

"Tell me what's going down first," Roxas asked.

"Well I got the idea from this kid selling lemon-aid," I said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO, NOOOO, no, no, no, no, no," Roxas said.

"What?" I said.

"No! we are not selling lemon-aid like little kids," he said.

"Oh come on, it's kinda fun, you just cut the Lemon in half," I said cutting the lemon in half.

"Then you squeeze." I said squeezing the lemon, something got in my eye at that moment. The burning sensation took effect, I dropped the lemon.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" I screamed.

"What?" Roxas said confused.

"My eye it burns." I yelled putting my hand over my eye.

"Well go to the sink and put some water on it," Roxas said.

"No that'll make it hurt worse," I said. Roxas grabbed my head and stuff it near the sink and turn the water on blazing hot.

"Ahh! Turn it off! Turn it off," I yelled Roxas just turn the water on cold.

"It's not working," I said.

"That's because you have to open your eye," Roxas yelled.

"But it hurts when I open it," I said.

"Just to it!" Roxas yelled.

"No I'm blind I know it," I said.

"Your not blind your just…well if you look at it in a non-literal since," Roxas trailed on.

"No, just poke it out," I said.

"What!? Ew no," he said.

"I'm gonna die, it hurts, I can feel it stinging my brain," I said.

"That's just your stupidity and hurt ego." Roxas said with a laugh, that wasn't funny.

"I need to go to the doc." I said shaking Roxas's grip off my head. I grabbed a rag near by and started drying my hair, keeping my wounded eye closed.

"Oh you are such a baby," Roxas said.

"Just take me to the doc Roxas, before it's too late," I said.

"Oh my word, you are such a drama king," Roxas said.

"Just do it," I said.

"I got a better idea." Roxas said, he grabbed my head and shoved it under the sink again.

"Open you eye!" he yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Open it!"

"No!"

"What in the world!!!" An other voice yelled, we both looked up to see Demyx in the kitchen door way, mouth dropped in shock.

"I can't tell weather Roxas is trying to kill you or not, but this just doesn't look good on ya'lls part," Demyx said.

"Dem I'm not trying to kill him," Roxas said.

"Then what are you doing?" Demyx asked.

"Axel got lemon juice in his eye, and now he thinks he's gonna die," Roxas said.

"Well why didn't you say so, hold his head down and I'll pry his eye open," Demyx said.

"What no! I need a doctor, I tell you, a trained professional," I said the two closed in on me.

One Painful Eye Rinse Later

The three of us sat in the couch in the living room. I sat in between Roxas and Demyx glaring at the T.V.

"Well….that could've gone better," Demyx said.

"Yeah…but at least we got the lemon juice out," Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I don't think using soap was the best eye-dea," I said pointing a my blood shot eye.

"Haha I get it eye-dea like idea," Demyx said laughing, I glared at him.

"Haha…uh never mind," Demyx said.

"Lets just watch some T.V, I think a new NCIS is on to night." Roxas said turning on the T.V.

"Yes I'll watch it with one eye, while you two get to use both!" I said they ignored me.

" I wish I could watch me favorite character Dinozzo deliver his clever lines with perfect vision, but I can't," I said.

"So you favorite character is Dinozzo, huh," Demyx said.

"Yeah." I said, before I knew it both of them smacked me on the back of my head.

"You two will pay," I growled.

A/N….What? It had a Lemon.


End file.
